Angel
by Kitty2211
Summary: A wierd story I made a long time ago. Not finished, and won't be, but read if you like.
1. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

Disclaimer: This all belongs to Square Enix or Square Soft or whatever the program is called but it doesn't belong to me so don't sue please! I'm flat broke anyway and my grandparents are CHEAP CHEAP CHEAP!!! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!!! YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING OUT OF IT!!!

Summary: Hey guys! Well I thought I might do a Final Fantasy 10-2 fic since I've been thinking about it sooo much! This is the end of Yuna's journey and she has looked everywhere and she hasn't found Tidus, but will a dream and a trip to the Zanarkand Ruins bring her to him or will she lose him forever? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!! MY LAST STORY DIDN'T WORK OUT SO WELL!!! Based on the song 'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan but it's not a song fic!!!

Angel

First Chapter: Absence makes the heart grow fonder

It was over. Done. There was nothing more to do. She never found _him._ She held in the tears as she walked out on the deck and sat down and let her knees find themselves to her chest. She couldn't cry. _No! I won't cry! I can't cry.. _she began to shake her head and tried to erase the small battle going on in her mind and stood up on weak knees and clenched her fists, looking into the sky, _I have to be strong, I..I just sigh Tidus, I can't do this without you! How can I be strong when you're not here?! _" I can't go on without you!!!"she fell to her knees and began to clench her hands into fists so hard that blood sprung from her hands.

She shook her head frantically until she calmed down and just closed her eyes. "Yunie?" she heard Rikku's voice sound more sad than usual as she walked up behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Yuna looked down and felt warm tears well up in her eyes but saw that another hand was on her left shoulder and turned to see Paine.

Rikku looked at her cousin worriedly. How? How could she let her go through so much pain? But then, what could she do? _Why can't you just come back? _she looked into the sky._ It hurts us to see Yunie in so much pain,_ _she needs you, Tidus.._"We all need you." she whispered. "It'll be okay Yunie, I promise."

Paine looked at the girl she had learned to love as a sister with worried red eyes. _Damn that guy, he was the one who caused her so much pain! _Butshe gave her a reassuring smile, "She's right, It'll be okay."

"No.." she rubbed on her cold arm as she lowered her head and let the tears finally fall that she had held since hedisappeared. "It's not okay." she lifted her head up, black circles forming around her eyes and eyes red from crying and lack of sleep, "And it will never be okay until I find him." The two other girls gasped in sorrow and surprise, usually Yuna was the positive one, the one to boost _them _up when things were the worst, but now, it was like she was someone else.

Tidus watched in pain from the Farplane as his only love slowly broke down. Two years. It had been two long and agonizing years away from her. He had watched her from up there fake her smiles and laughter. She seemed okay for a while, after a while she didn't cry herself to sleep, but now, she couldn't take it any more, she finally broke down. Tidus felt tears form in his own eyes, _Why? Why did I have to go? Why did I even have to ever meet her? Neither of us would be in this much pain if we hadn't met! _He looked up and smiled weakly but looked back down at his lover in pain and shook his head, "No, I'm happy I met her, she's my life, and I have no regrets.." he smiled, warmer this time, "My Yuna...I'm coming..."

She tossed and turned as she dreamed of that day. She had decided to try to sleep on it to clear her mind, and she was already crying. Tears dribbled down her cheeks as she battled her emotions.

FLASHBACK (this is sorta my own little goodbye between them since I haven't beaten the game yet, and no one will tell me so, here it is .)

Pyreflies began to form around him as he began to fade. He reached his hand out and touched her face softly and she smiled warmly. She felt him. It didn't matter if he was fading, she could feel him. He slipped his arms down to her shoulders and looked down at her and smiled slightly, trying to make Yuna feel better, he would do anything to see her beautiful smile, "It'll be okay Yuna..j-just..sigh.." he turned his face from her and felt his own tears drop down his cheeks and chin.

Then, he saw Rikku, her usually happy face now fixed into a frown and tears were quickly dripping off of her chin but she smiled anyway, seeing that he, too, had realized that it was over. "Rikku, thanks for everything, I'm happy I met you, and..I couldn't have done this without you, I know that when I get there, wherever I'm going, I'll remember you." she smiled but the tears still ran freely.

He turned his head slightly, and walked over to Wakka and smiled a bit bigger, "Wakka, I'll say hi to Chappu for ya when I get up there, take care of yourself, and Yuna, kay?" he winked and smirked. "I-i'll miss you-" Lulu did a little 'ahem' cough, "-we'll all miss you, Tidus." he rubbed the back of his head and looked down, surprised as a couple tears dripped out of his eyes and soaked the dirt.

He walked to Lulu and she instantly gave in and hugged him. At first, he was surprised but he quickly hugged back. "I'll tell Chappu you said hi too.." he smiled and they let go, "things'll get better, I know they will." she looked up and crossed her arms as the tears fell and tried to push them away.

He came to Kimahri and looked up at his stern face and smiled even bigger, tears still falling down his face. "Kimahri miss Tidus already, hope you have a safe trip." he nodded, "I know we never quite got along, but... haa.." he began to rub his head, looking for the right words to say, "well, thanks." Kimahri smiled, "Kimahri thank Tidus for helping protect Yuna." he nodded and walked on.

There she was, so beautiful, so innocent, his beautiful weakness. He slowly walked toward her as if she were holy, an angel. When he reached her he began to fade even more and felt even more tears come from his eyes. How could he lose her now? He smiled though everyone there knew that he was hurting. He instantly grabbed her and held her tight, as if he were clinging to life, she quickly responded and cried so much his shirt was soaked. They just stood there feeling eachother's presence for what seemed like forever. Tidus let go a little so he could look into her eyes and touched her face softly, "I know you can take care of yourself, Yuna, I know you'll be okay .." his voice seemed to fade and she closed her eyes, but her smile disappeared. She couldn't feel him anymore. She opened her eyes and saw that he was almost gone, he was now just standing there, waving and tears were still streaming down his face as he faded, "..I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand..." and he was gone.

END FLASHBACK

Yuna woke instantly gasping for air as tears streamed down her face. "...It...went further...he left." She lie back down and let herself slowly drift back to sleep...

Tidus watched as she slowly fell asleep. "Are you ready?" he turned to see the fayth behind him. He nodded confidently "I'm ready." the fayth walked to him and looked up at him, "She's in Luca, watching your promise, it may be painful, are you su--?" and he was gone. The fayth smiled, "He's ready.."

Sooooo.....what d'ya think? I might not have done well with Lulu's part in the flashback but let me know kay? I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!

Inuyasha: she usually doesn't beg like that believe me

Me: crying no body likes my stories!!!


	2. A Look at the Past

Disclaimer: You guys know that I don't own it so stop rubbing it in!

Summary: Yuna's starting to give up hope on finding him and she's not sure what to do with her life…or to keep it, but will a dream and a trip to Zanarkand bring him back or will she lose him forever?

Angel

Second Chapter: A Look at the Past

He opened his eyes and realized he was in Luca. _What's going on?_ His voice sounded distant, as if he was in an empty room. He looked around and saw that everything was frozen like in Zanarkand, the day it was destroyed. He looked around once again until he saw his father standing in front of him. _What do you want?_ He couldn't help but sound hateful, he was staring at the guy that had been his enemy for his entire life, after all. His father walked up to him and smiled, "Look." he cocked his head toward a place accross from where they were standing, there, right before them, was the very first promise that he made to her playing before his eyes, and accross from that, was his angel, on her knees, crying. He began to walk to her but his father stopped him, "Hang on, lover boy, you're time will come." he crossed his arms stubbornly and stood there and watched as the past replayed before him. "Just do that when we get separated and I'll come running..." they froze again, faded, and reappeared in another part of Luca, near the Highroad. He watched again and both him and Yuna let out tears at watching this. They watched as they laughed together and, on a more serious note, she made a promise to him, "If we should get separated, just whistle, I'll come running, I promise." his knees went weak and he almost fell, wishing he could be in that moment right then. Suddenly everything froze except for him, his father, and Yuna. Both Yuna and Tidus looked around, confused and Tidus looked to his father questioningly. "Are you ready?" _Huh? For what? _"To tell her." _What are you talking about? Tell her what? _"You two have the chance to be together again." _Really?! What do I do? Just tell me and I'll do it! _"You can go to her now and t-" he was already running toward her but stopped dead in his tracks.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and...

Yuna looked around frantically, _Is that you? _she was surprised to see that her voice sounded distant. _Where are you? _there it was again, a whistle. She brought her fingers to her mouth and let out the loudest whistle she could. She stood onto her feet and looked straight ahead and she looked as if she was in a trance because she walked ever so slowly, ever so carefully. She felt her lips begin to curl a smile at the realization that it was him, nothing else. He just stood there, smiling at her, she knew it was him. Really and truly him. She walked to him until she was only a mere few feet away from him. "You whistled?" he put his hands on his hips and she ran up to him, smiling fully and laughing. Once she reached him he picked her up and spun her around and brought her down, kissing her softly, feeling those lips he had longed for for so long. She smiled for a moment, looking at him lovingly but her smile disappeared when he let her down and she turned her back to him. _Yuna..._suddenly, everything turned white around them and Tidus and his father disappeared. She was alone. Again. She fell to her knees again and looked down and smiled sadly. "I knew it was just a dream..." it wasn't real. She knew it. Once again she only saw him in her dreams. "Soon I'll wake up and it'll all be over.." she put her head down and watched as her tears soaked the ground. _Don't cry.._ she heard a faint child's voice and she looked up to see a small boy stared down at her. "Y-you're the boy that Tidus saw in Zanarkand?" he nodded and smiled though she could barely see because of the hood covering his small face.

_Yuna. Listen. You have the chance to be with Tidus again._ She gasped and stood, walking over to him and leaned down, looking at him, telling him that he had her full attention. _Yuna..just a moment ago, when you saw him, embraced him...that was really him, you weren't dreaming..but that's beside the point, you have to go to the small old hill and sing a song there, the song matters not, just what you're feeling, but once you sing that song, you will hear a whistle, and you have to go to the small lake by that hill, by that very place where you and your group sat, and you stand there and he will appear.._She would be with him again. She couldn't believe it_…_he disappeared and she was alone. Again. She would have to do the rest all on her own. Suddenly, Tidus reappeared and lifted her to her feet. He smiled, _Yuna…we'll meet again, I know it. _She smiled, "I can't wait!" she became excited at that moment, realizing that her nightmare was over. _Yuna…that song that you sing…will be our song._ He looked at her dreamily and she looked down and warm tears began to form in her eyes again. He lifted her head up by her chin with his fingers and wiped her tears softly. _You've been very lonely, haven't you? _She nodded slowly, her eyes closed,_ I've been lonely too, Yuna, but it'll all be over soon, I promise...we'll meet again, but it won't be sad_...and he faded away.

She woke up and instantly smiled when she realized what was going to happed. She looked to her sides to find Paine and Rikku there looking at her worriedly. "Yunie?" she looked to Rikku who was lookin at her like she had two heads. She looked over to Paine who was looking at her the same way. She jumped up on her feet with her back to them and smiled fully. "Guess what?" she turned toward them, "What?" Rikku jumped up excitedly and looked at her expectantly. Paine, who looked as though she wasn't interested, stood up and looked at her expectantly with her arms crossed. She looked down with her hands cupped on her chest, "He came to me.." she whispered. "What? You mean in a dream?" Rikku walked closer to her and Yuna nodded. "What happened?" Paine walked up sounding more interested. "I..I watched our past..his promise to me...and mine to him..." she looked down remembering the very moment as if it was still happening and she smiled a little, "Then, everything froze and I heard it, he was calling to me..and I saw him, not just in my dream, but it was really him." they both gasped, "Yuna.." she looked up and smiled, shaking her head, "As I held him, I felt so happy..but when I realized it was just a dream, I turned my back to him...and he disappeared..." She looked down and Rikku and Paine both walked up to her and looked at her sadly, Rikku put her hand on her shoulder. "Yunie...?" she felt her tears well up with tears again but she continued,

"Then, that little boy appeared." Rikku rested her head in her hands behind her head, "So...that means?" Yuna shook her head, "The boy that Tidus had seen in Zanarkand that he told me about on the pilgrimage Rikku looked at her confused, "Ohhhhh....." Pain rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Don't bother trying to explain it to her, she'll only get confused." Rikku turned to her and clenched her fists, puffing air from her nose, Yuna laughed and went on, "He told me that I have to go to that hill in Zanarkand and sing a song, any song I want and I'll hear a whistle and I'll go to the little lake next to the hill and he will appear..." she quietly drifted off, sounding like she was about to cry, and she was, she was so happy that tears were forming in her eyes. "Oh, Yunie! That's great!" Rikku walked up and took her hands in hers, jumping up and down. Paine stood there, her arms still crossed and let a small smile curl her lips, "I'm glad to know that things are turning up for you." Yuna nodded her head and closed her eyes, "Thank you, I'm sure things will work out for you." she looked down again,"I hope they do..." she drifted off again, this time sounding sad. Rikku jumped up and down impatiently,

"What song are you gonna sing?" she looked down for a moment and closed her eyes, holding her hands together and began to humn a bittersweet melody that sounded like the feeling of someone's arms around you, like a love that's trying to be found again. "Yuna..." Paine looked at her with shock and walked up to her a little bit, "Where did that come from?" Yuna closed her eyes again, "I had heard it somewhere..." she drifted off, sounding as if she was deep in thought, "Where?" Rikku jumped in front of her, surprising her a bit. "In the farplane, after we defeated Vegnagun, I was walking and he appeared, and held me, though I couldn't feel him...I knew it was him, you know? Well, as he held me, I felt it inside of me and ever since then, I felt the words play over and over again." Both Paine and Rikku watched, shocked, thinking of what was to come. "Well, let's go!" Yuna jumped up, smiling and put her arm in front of her, "Y!" "R!" "P!" They all jumped up and Yuna turned to brother, "Let's go to Zanarkand!"

So...? Let me know what ya thought! Okay, this is the last time, I promise, but I decided the story _is_ when it's over, last time REALLY! Okay, next chappie is the big song! Are you ready?! Well, since you guys want fluff, I'll try, but I don't know if it'll be in the next one. But I promise, it _will_ be in there! Review! Please! Love you guys! Bless!

Kitty.


	3. Our Song

Disclaimer: crying

Summary: Okay! Here's chapter three! This time I'll leave it at the way I said it first, I promise, it _is_ about when it's over and Yuna hasn't found him yet. Well, this chapter is the big song on the hill in Zanarkand! Well, here it is!

Angel

Third Chapter: Our song

Yuna stood near the hill and looked onto the lake. She looked sadly at all the pyreflies swirling around, confused, looking for a purpose. She stood there for a moment and, instead of her songstress dress, her hair grew to her shoulders and she was a summoner again. She put her head down and let her hair cover her face as she walked up onto the hill, smiling sadly as she walked by Rikku and Paine, nodding to them, telling them she had to do this one on her own and continued on her way.

Walking to the top of the hill, she lifted her head, taking in her surroundings one last time and, lifting the mic to her mouth, began:

**Spend all your time waiting**

**For that second chance**

**For a break that would make it okay**

**There's always one reason**

**To feel not good enough**

**And it's hard at the end of the day**

She continued singing but felt tears forming in her eyes and, as she sung louder, she realized that a figure of him was standing there, with pyreflies swirling around him, creating some sort of light that made him look like an angel.

**I need some distraction**

**Oh beautiful release**

**Memory seeps from my veins**

**Let me be empty**

**And weightless and maybe**

**I'll find some peace tonight**

She continued smiling and tears streaming down her face.

**In the arms of an angel**

**Fly away from here**

**From this dark cold hotel room**

**And the endlessness that you fear**

**You are pulled from the wreckage**

**Of your silent reverie**

**You're in the arms of the angel**

**May you find some comfort there**

She felt a surge of energy enter her and for some reason, she She stood there singing and she felt a pair of warm arms surrounding her shoulders and holding her.

**So tired of the straight line**

**And everywhere you turn**

**There are vultures and thieves at your back**

**And the storm keeps on twisting**

**You keep on building the lies**

**That you make up for all that you lack**

**It don't make no difference**

**Escaping one last time**

**It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh**

**This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**

She fell to her knees, singing even louder as she realized how much those words were just like what she wanted to say to him for so long.

**In the arms of an angel**

**Fly away from here**

**From this dark cold hotel room**

**And the endlessness that you fear**

**You are pulled from the wreckage**

**Of your silent reverie**

**You're in the arms of the angel**

**May you find some comfort there?**

**You're in the arms of the angel**

**May you find some comfort here?**

She brought the mic down and put her head down, "It's over..." she smiled, standing up and turning to them and his figure slowly began to disappear as he waved and smiled,_ Yuna...it's almost time!_ And he disappeared.She walked out into the water and, suddenly, she was on the water, standing there and she was a summoner. She listened carefully, blocking out all other sounds and closed her eyes. Paine and Rikku watched her, surprised at what they heard and saw...

So...? HA! HA! I left you at a cliff hanger! Oooh I bet its torture too! (aren't I so evil?) Well, I gotta tell you the truth, I've already made chapter four, I just wanna make you suffer more laughs maniacally well I just wanna wait for at least three to five reviews for each chapter before I update laughs evilly louder HA! MORE TORTURE! Review please! Constructive criticism is accepted! Love ya! Bless!

Kitty.


End file.
